Preferences
by CrossfireBullet
Summary: Yoshimori, Shuu, Sen and Souji go to the grocery store. Oneshot. Very random.


_Blublublublublublublub_

Twitch.

_Blublublublublublublublublub…..blublublub….blublub_

Twitch, twitch.

"It vibrates…"

Facepalm.

"Nothing left."

Sigh. Fingers ran through curly blonde hair. How long has he been standing here, anyway? It wasn't long since Sen Kagemiya and his friend Shuu went out to buy some ingredients for dinner at the Yukimura's. Yoshimori insisted to come along and he even dragged Hiura Souji along with him to "develop his preferences" as Yoshimori had said. As soon as they got to the store, the legitimate successor made Souji try everything he thought he might like, the most recent one being soda. "Tickly." Souji had commented. "You mean fizzy." Yoshimori had corrected. "Fizzy…" Souji had repeated. A few seconds later, Yoshimori had run to another aisle to get more things leaving Souji to make bubbles with his fizzy drink.

Sen sighed once more. Shuu ran off to another aisle to pick something out a little while ago. He also told Sen to pick out this other thing and to meet up at the magazine stall. Well, there he was at the magazine stall, stuck with the emotionless puppet.

He didn't trust said puppet, not one bit. He had too many reasons not to. Why, if he hadn't promised Yoshimori that he wouldn't interrogate him, he would have already done that by now. The Kekkaishi and Souji's tagging along, after all was about finding out what latter likes. Quite honestly, though, Sen thought that there was nothing Souji would like because there was nothing for him to dislike.

"Shiny.", Souji said to the glossy magazines.

Sen sighed. He might as well talk to Souji to kill time and to find out what he likes. At least it's killing two birds with one stone. Two _extremely_ bothersome birds…

"Hiura, exactly what do you like?" Sen was indeed, a straightforward boy.

"…"

"_Okay, maybe I should be more specific."_ he thought. "Let me be more specific. Um…what kind of…" his eyes drifted to a magazine with a pretty girl on the cover "…girls do you like?"

"…I don't know…"

"You mean you never thought about it?"

"I was told not to think about unnecessary things."

Sweat dropped. Most boys his age would have already had their picture of an ideal girl. _"Maybe he doesn't know exactly what kind he likes."_ Sen thought. "Then who do you like?"

"…"

"_Don't hurt yourself, take your time."_ he thought. If it was taking Souji this long to think, then he must have an answer.

"…Like…?"

…Or not. Souji didn't seem to understand Sen's definition of "like". "You know…like…"

"As in, liking chocolate?"

"No, as in _like-like_." Sen put emphasis on the last pair of words.

"…repetition…?"

Sen sighed, This was going nowhere.

"Sen!~"

Finally! Shuu was here! Now he had someone else to talk to!

"Like-like." Souji told Shuu as soon as he got to them.

"Wha?"

Sen sighed and explained how he asked Souji who he liked only to confuse the poor guy.

"Well…" Shuu started "to 'like' someone means you enjoy that person's company."

"Company…"

"But to _'like-like'_ someone means you _especially _enjoy their company and uh…usually, you'd do anything for them and…Sen! Help me out!"

"…They make you feel nice when you're with them?" Sen added.

"Yeah! And you usually try to keep your promises to them!"

"And you tend to treasure gifts from them?"

"And you want to protect them!"

"Or at least not hurt them.

All this information that the two Ayakashi Majiri were hurling at Souji made his brain run overtime. Although his expression remained unchanged, he thought very hard about what his two companions were saying. Especially enjoying their company? Feeling nice? Keeping promises? Treasuring gifts? Not hurting? An image of a mechanical pencil came into his mind. "Like…"

Sen and Shuu stopped immediately and leaned very close to Souji.

"…I like…"

For a moment, time seemed to stop. Souji had actually made up his mind!

"I like Yoshimori."

…

…

…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sen roared with laughter. Who would have thought, right? He definitely didn't!

"I don't think…"

"HEEHEEEHEEEHEEE!"

"…you quite understand…"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHO!"

"… the meaning of 'like-like'…"

"AHAHA…! AHAHAHAHAHA…!"

"Sen, please!"

"Heehee…" cough "heh…" snort "ppbbbtt…BWAHAHAHAHAHA -ahem- hehe…" Trying to suppress his laughter caused tears to form at Sen's eyes. "Hiura…" snicker "…you serious?"

Souji fiddles with one of the nearby magazines. "Serious…? I like Yoshimori…"

"Hiura! I brought something for you!" Yoshimori shouted, running to the other boys. "Coffee milk!" he said, handing to Souji his favorite drink.

Shuu grabbed Sen's sleeve and pulled him a few steps away. "Sen," he whispered, "do you think Hiura likes Yoshimori in the way we think he does?"

"Who cares? It's hilarious!"

"Hiura, do you like it?" Yoshimori asked, excitedly.

"It's delicious…" Souji replied "…but I don't like-like it."

"Wait, what?"

"I like it, but I won't do anything for it. I don't want to protect it or make promises to it, either."

"…Oi, Kagemiya, what have you been telling him? What's this about 'like-like'?"

Sen wanted to facepalm. "Well, I had to explain to him the meaning of 'like-like' after asking him who he 'like-likes'."

Yoshimori dashed to Sen. "Really? Well, who does he like?" He certainly hoped it wouldn't be Tokine.

When Shuu saw Yoshimori's curious dorkiness and Sen's mischievous grin, he knew he had to step in. "H-hiura said he doesn't really 'like' anyone in particular!"

Sen's grin grew wider. "Yeah…but he did say he _'like-likes'_ someone."

"But we don't think he understood what he was saying at that time!"

"Well, that's too bad…" Yoshimori said. "Tell me anyway! Maybe then I could explain it better! It might even be a good laugh…"

"Believe me, it is…" Sen snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Shuu interrupted before Sen could say anything.

"Aw, fine, whatever. C'mon, Hiura!"

Sen waited for Yoshimori to walk ahead before he whispered to Shuu, "Honestly, do you think he really likes Sumimura _that _way?"

Shuu sighed. "I wouldn't think about it if I were you."

"Still funny, though."

In the end, Sen did find out a little about Souji, just not exactly the kind of things he…or anyone else expected.

* * *

This is something random I came up with. No, I don't necessarily ship Souji and Yoshimori together, I just thought a misunderstanding like that could be funny. Was anyone OOC?


End file.
